


One Hot Moment

by Merfilly



Series: Letty'Verse [14]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letty can't resist her in the kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hot Moment

Letty slipped into the kitchen and up behind Mia, entranced by the way the hair hung down her back in its pony tail. She loved the glow of Mia's skin, loved the taste of her sweat when she leaned in and kissed the bare shoulder.

"Letty..."

"Yes, chica..." Letty kissed along the shoulder to Mia's neck, tongue playing along the string ties of her shirt.

"Letty, I have to cook..."

"You are cooking, baby...sizzling..."

Mia could not help but laugh at that, turning in Letty's arms, kissing her after savoring that look on Letty's face, a look of longing and hunger.

"Dinner can be late," Mia purred, flicking the burner off before taking Letty's hand and guiding her upstairs.


End file.
